The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, removing by suction thread breaks or ruptures, especially at double-sided spinning machines.
Generally speaking, the arrangement of the present development is of the type wherein a first suction duct or channel essentially extends over the length of the spinning machine and is provided with suction nozzles. This first suction duct is located at a region beneath a drafting mechanism or arrangement and opens at its one end into a suction chamber.
Heretofore known constructions of ring spinning machines possess, at the region beneath the drafting mechanism or arrangement, as a general rule a suction duct or channel for both sides of the ring spinning machine. In long ring spinning machines this, of necessity, results in long suction ducts or channels with correspondingly high pressure losses, i.e., with a correspondingly low negative pressure at the starting region of the suction duct or channel and a too meager suction effect which results therefrom. In order to be able to nonetheless draw-in essentially the same quantity of air with each suction nozzle, it is necessary, on the one hand, to generate high negative or underpressures at the end region which, on the other hand, must be compensated by reductions in the cross-sectional area of the suction nozzles, resulting in the danger that lap formation will occur at the lowest drafting rolls or rollers. The danger of lap formation exists if, upon thread break or rupture, the fibre material delivered from the drafting mechanism cannot be properly sucked away because there prevails too low an air velocity or too small a cross-section of the suction nozzle.
Additionally, it should be appreciated high pressure losses result in high power requirements.
In German Patent Publication No. 1,265,017 there is disclosed in this technology a double-sided spinning machine, wherein there is provided at each respective side of such spinning machine a duct or channel which extends over the entire length of such machine.
In order to at least partially counteract the aforementioned problem of the high air velocity for each duct or channel there is arranged one filter-fan unit at the center of the length of the machine. This unit is arranged above a package creel constituting part of the ring spinning machine. Each filter-fan unit is connected by means of a channel with the related suction duct.
By virtue of this arrangement there exists the disadvantage that the filter-fan unit must be provided over the package creel, necessitating a relatively large overall structural height of the ring spinning machine.